Pokemon Ranger School!
by HannahtheSquirrel
Summary: Kate and her friends in Ranger School. Kate, Keith, Rythmi, Isaac, and Kellyn. I dont not own Pokemon!
1. The beganing

Its been a couple of days since Kate was the new student in Ranger School. She really enjoyed the school so far, she mostly enjoyed her friends the most.

Kate ran outside, ran towards the tree and sat beside it relaxing. She saw her blonde friend walking towards her. Her name was Rythmi her best friend.

"Hey Rythmi" said Kate closing her eyes still relaxing against the tree.

"Hey Kate, your not gonna practice today?" said Rythmi looking at Kate sits beside her.

"Well, I'm to tired…I did a lot of practice yesterday plus we took the big test yesterday too" said Kate opening her eyes sitting up straight.

"True.." said Rythmi watching a Pichu go by.

Kate looked around and saw Keith, her crush. She gazed at him while he was practicing capturing the pokemon. Rythmi saw Kate staring at him.

" Heh You must really like him" said Rythmi smiling at Kate.

"OH..UM…NO NO…He's just my friend Rythmi…." said Kate blushing like crazy.

"Oh really?…Kate, I know you like him…" Said Rythmi staring at Kate smiling.

Kate sat there trying not to reply.

"Okay…To make this even. I'll tell you who I like" said Rythmi smiling.

Kate looked up at Rythmi and said "Fine"

"Well…I like the mushroom guy" said Rythmi

"Isaac?" said Kate.

Rythmi nodded.

"Awwwww" said Kate pokeing Rythmi`s arm.

Rythmi blushed and said " Now its your turn now Kate" Smiling as she says it.

"Well its-

DING DONG DING DONG

The bell ring.

"Well I guess its back to class" said Kate

"Yeah….but I still wonna know if you like Keith" said Rythmi heading inside the School building.

"I'll tell you later" said Kate heading for class.

Everybody went inside and headed for there class rooms. Kate and Rythmi were in the same class, in Ms. Aprils class, So is Keith.

"So class! What do you think about your test from yesterday?" said Ms. April.

"It was easy" said Kate

"Yeah" said Rythmi smiling at Kate.

"Um…. Its was kinda easy" said Keith hopeing that he past.

Ms. April looked at Keith and said "I hope you study Keith" and turned away from him.

Keith started to blush while everybody started to giggle.

" Well class its time for lunch now" said Ms. April

Everybody went to go eat lunch. Rythmi sat down with her plate of food, she was waiting for Kate. As she was waiting. Keith looked around looking for his friends. He looked around and saw Kellyn. He walked towards him.

"Hey Kellyn" said Keith pokeing his back.

Kellyn turned around to see who was pokeing him. "Oh Hi Keith"

"Have you seen Isaac?" said Keith looking around.

"No I haven't, he might be already eating lunch" said Kellyn.

"Oh okay, well I see later" said Keith walking off not looking what's in front of him then suddenly he bump into Kate, Kate fall down to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where y-" said Keith notice it was Kate.

"Hey! Maybe you should look where you going next time Keith!" said Kate getting angry.

"No, you should!" said Keith getting angry too.

Rythmi was still waiting, she looked up and saw Her and Keith agureing.

-Oh boy- she thought to herself. -Why cant they just be together-

Everybody started to stared at the two. A teacher came, her name was Janice, a caretaker. Most students think that she treat everybody like a mother.

"Okay you two! That's enough! Theres no reason to argure now!" said Janice stareing at the two.

"Sorry Janice" said Kate and Keith looking down sad.

"Its okay, you guys should be nice to each other okay?"

"Okay" said Keith and Kate looking at each other while Janice was walking away.

Kate start to blush and looked away.

"Well Im gonna go to look for Isaac now, so I'll see you later!" said Keith waving and walking away. Kate watch him go. Keith went to the library, that's where he usually sleeps at during lunch time. He looked around and saw Isaac doing paper work. He walked towards him and sat beside him.

"Hey Isaac..doing work I see" said Keith looking at his work.

"Oh Hey! Yeah, its from Mr. Kincaid, He wants me to do all this work for him" said Isaac doing his work.

"Oh…From Mr. Kincaid…He's soooooo stirpted!" said Keith thinking about him.

Isaac giggled while working. Keith got his pillow out and feel asleep.

Later, that night. Everybody was in there rooms. The boys were in the boys bedroom and the girls were in the girls bedroom. Kate was on toped of the bed thinking and Rythmi was on the bottom of the bed looking at the girls. Rythmi got up and climbed on the top bed where Kate is, she sat beside her.

"Thinking about Keith are you?" said Rythmi looking at her.

Kate sat up "Maybe…" "I hope tomorrow turns out better…."

Rythmi nodded "Me too"

"We need some rest Rythmi" said Kate looking at Rythmi.

"Yeah" said Rythmi climbing down the top bed and tuck herself to bed and falls asleep.


	2. Thats mean

_**Kate woke up, she was the first one to wake up. She looked around and climb down the bed. She walked out of the room and walk down stairs and walk to class alone. She looked around and sat where her desk is at. She was thinking a lot last night, she mostly think about Keith.**_

"_**Maybe I should tell him how I feel….." She said to herself.**_

"_**N-No I cant….He would go crazy if I tell him…"**_

_**Later, Rythmi woke up, so were the other girls. **_

"_**Rise and shine Katie!" said Rythmi stretching her arms out, but she didn't hear any respond.**_

"_**Kate? Are you sleeping?" She got up and look at the top of the bed, there were no sign of Kate. **_

"_**Kate?!?!?" said Rythmi getting worried.**_

"_**Kate where are you?!?!?" She looked around the room but still no sign of Kate. Rythmi went out of the bedroom and saw Keith, Isaac, and Kellyn hanging out. She walk towards them and sits in front of them. **_

"_**Hey" the three boys said. Isaac started to gazed at Rythmi.**_

"_**Has anyone seen Kate?" said Rythmi worrying**_

"_**Nope…" The three boys said.**_

"_**Hmmm" said Rythmi thinking.**_

"_**Maybe she's gone to class already" said Isaac.**_

"_**Yeah" Said Rythmi running towards the down stairs.**_

"_**Ummm….I guess we'll see you later?" said Isaac watching her run down staries. Rythmi was running to class until she was stop by Mr. Kincaid. **_

_**-Oh no…- Thought Rythmi.**_

"_**Do you remember my famous rule miss Rythmi?" said Mr. Kincaid.**_

"_**Umm Yes its, No running in the halls…." said Rythmi hopeing she wouldn't be in a huge trouble.**_

" _**Correct…Remember….NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS or you be in more trouble" yelled Mr. Kincaid walking back to his class. **_

_**Rythmi sigh and walk to her class, and sat down beside Kate. She looks at Kate but she looked a little sad. Rythmi worried why she looked sad.**_

_**Ms. April closed the door and began class. **_

"_**Hello class, tomorrow there's gonna be 2 special guests coming to this school" **_

"_**Are they Rangers?!!?" said a Male student.**_

"_**You'll see" said Ms. April smiling.**_

_**Kate didn't pay attention what was going on during class, it wasn't like her. She usually would pay attention and gets straight A's on her work but now she was to busy thinking.**_

"_**Okay class you will work with a partner today! So go pick one right now" said Ms. April.**_

_**Rythmi sat beside Kate looking at her, wondering what happen. **_

"_**Kate what's wrong?" said Rythmi worrying.**_

_**Kate snapped out of her thinking and looked around her.**_

"_**Oh um…I was ju-**_

_**Keith bust the door wide open and runs to his seat. Ms. April stared at him.**_

"_**Keith…you know your late"**_

"_**I-I-I know!!!" said Keith.**_

"_**Did you slept in Keith?" Sigh Ms. April.**_

"_**M- Maybe!!!" said Keith.**_

"_**Fine I'll let you pass but the next time you'll have detention" said Ms. April.**_

_**Keith looked around and notice everybody was picking partners, he looked around and saw Kellyn had no partner. He walked up to him.**_

"_**Hey, are we picking partners?" ask Keith.**_

"_**Yeah! I was waiting for you! Did you went back to bed when me and Isaac left?" ask Kellyn looking at Kate and Rythmi.**_

"_**Yeah, I was still tired" said Keith.**_

_**Kellyn giggled. "Hey should we worked with Kate and Rythmi?" asked Kellyn.**_

"_**Oh…I don't know" said Keith gazing at Kate. **_

"_**Oh come on it'll be fun" said Kellyn happily.**_

"_**Oh fine" sighs Keith.**_

_**They both walked over to Kate and Rythmi and sat down with them. **_

"_**I know you like K-" Rythmi paused.**_

"_**Uh? What are you guys doing here?" ask Kate blushing.**_

"_**Well we wanted to work with you girls" said Kellyn smiling.**_

"_**Yeah" Nodded Keith.**_

"_**Fine, you can work with us!" said Rythmi.**_

_**Ms. April was passing out work sheets to everyone.**_

_**Keith was gazing at Kate not paying attention to his work. **_

"_**Ummmm Keith? Need help? That's what friends are f-**_

"_**I know Rythmi!!!" said Keith blushing. **_

"_**Does anyone know number 2?" asked Kellyn**_

_**Kate, Rythmi, and Keith stared at him.**_

"_**What? Is it something I said?" said Kellyn.**_

"_**Yes!, you don't know number 2?!?!?!" said Kate, she begins to read the question " What is a Ranger?" **_

_**Keith started to laugh so hard out loud. Everybody was staring at him. Kellyn felt embraced. Rythmi slapped her head. Keith fall out of his chair laughing. Kate looked at Keith.**_

"_**Keith!!! Get up!!! Its not really funny!" said Kate.**_

_**Keith got back to his seat still laughing.**_

"_**HAHAHAA WOW OMG HAAAHAHAHAA" Keith's face turned red as he kept laughing.**_

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

_**The bell ring.**_

_**Kellyn pushed Keith out of the way and ran to the boys bedroom. Kate felt bad, she wanted to talk to him but he's in the boys bedroom. Kate looked at Keith and punches his arm.**_

"_**OUCH HEEEYY!!!" Yelled Keith rubbing his arm.**_

"_**That's what you get for being a jerk!!!" yelled Kate.**_

"_**Oh boy here goes the aguring part" said Rythmi watching them. **_

_**Isaac went outside to look for Kate and the others but no sign of them. He went back inside the school building, he heard yelling, so he ran in Ms. Aprils class room. **_

"_**What's with the shouting guys?!?!!?" said Isaac.**_

_**Rythmi walked up to Isaac and pats his back.**_

"_**Well….Something happen during class…" said Rythmi staring at Isaac.**_

"_**Well…What happen?" said Isaac looking back at her.**_

"_**Well when we were doing work, Kellyn ask what was number and the question was What is a Ranger?, and we stared at him and Keith started to laugh at him so crazy and now Kellyn is in the boys bedroom and now Kate and Keith are both auguring" said Rythmi staring at Kate and Keith.**_

"_**Oh I see now" Isaac walked up to Keith and put his hand over his shoulder.**_

"_**You- Keith turned around and sees Isaac.**_

"_**Oh…Hi Isaac didn't see you"**_

"_**Keith, I think that was really the wrong thing to do" said Isaac**_

"_**Do what?" said Keith**_

_**The girls sigh.**_

"_**You know! Laugh at Kellyn because he didn't know the question! You guys should at least help him not make fun of him!" said Isaac taping his foot.**_

"_**Fine…It was fun but it lasted" said Keith groaned**_

_**Later Lunch came.**_

_**Keith was sleeping at the library of course. Isaac, Kate and Rythmi were eating together,**_

"_**No sign of Kellyn" said Kate worried.**_

"_**Poor guy, I hope he's okay" said Rythmi worrying about him too.**_

"_**No worries I'll talk to him when we go to our bed rooms" said Isaac**_

"_**Alright, I just hoped he still likes us as friends still" said Kate looking at her food barely touching it with her fork.**_

"_**Of course he does Kate, why would you think of that?" ask Isaac staring at Kate.**_

"_**Oohh I don't know…He just looked so sad when he ran up the stairs" said Kate still looking down at her food.**_

"_**Aww don't worry about it Kate! Me and Keith are gonna talk to him and help him" said Isaac giving her a thumbs up and smiling. Kate smile back. Rythmi became jealous when she saw Isaac giving her the thumbs up. **_

_**Later that Night**_

_**Kellyn was in his bed covers, his face was on the pillow, the pillow was wet from Kellyn's tears. He was so sad. Isaac came in and saw Kellyn, he sat beside him.**_

"_**Kellyn?….You alright buddie?" asked Isaac.**_

_**Kellyn didn't reply. Keith came in and he saw Kellyn and then he walked out.**_

"_**KEITH!!!" Yelled Isaac, he run to Keith and grabbed him and sat back down and puts Keith beside him. **_

"_**Say it Keith!" said Isaac looking at Keith giving him the soft playful punch.**_

"_**Fi-Fine….Um….Kellyn…Im ve-very sorry of what happen during class, I didn't mean to, I was such a jerk….Would you for give me?" said Keith feeling scared.**_

_**Kellyn sat up straight, he wipe his tears and looked at Keith.**_

"_**Fine….But I-if this happens again…Your sooooo dead" said Keith.**_

_**Keith gave him a big hug, Kellyn returns the hug.**_

"_**Awww, well that solves! Im glad it went good, Kellyn if you have any problems just ask me or your friends okay? Said Isaac smiling at him.**_

"_**Okay I will" said Kellyn smiling back him. He didn't know things would turn out good at the end of the day.**_


End file.
